Give me Your Love, Onichan
by eLmaoo
Summary: Sayu mencintai Light, Tapi jika ikatan darah ini terus mengekangnya, bagaimana ia menyatakannya pada Light?   Summary gaje, ceritanya pun sedikit gaje ? WARNING: Rate bisa berubah nanti.. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Wah~ fict pertama saya di fandom Death Note :D

semoga menghibur para readers~

Saya suka banget sama cinta yang susah kesampean(?) gara-gara

status masih dalam satu keluarga~ apa lagi adik kakak ~XD

makanya pairingnya jadi Light sama Sayu :D

Oke, sekarang cari tempat yang nyaman dan aman(?)

and.. Happy Reading~

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJETTE(?) DAN SEDIKIT NGACO(?)**

**DISCLAIMER: Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**PAIRING: SAYUXLIGHT**

**RATED: T *mungkin akan berubah***

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**Chapter 1: Give me your Love, Oni-chan!**

**

* * *

**

_Kalau saja kita tak dilahirkan dalam satu darah yang sama,_

_mungkin kini aku sudah bisa merasakan hangatnya rengkuhanmu,_

_lembutnya sentuhan bibirmu,_

_harum wangi tubuhmu,_

_serta cinta yang akan terus tumbuh hari demi harinya bersamamu.._

_Walau hanya sekedar klise,_

_Bolehkah aku menyukaimu,_

_kakak?_

_._

_._

_._

-SAYU POV-

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, aku hanya bisa melihat dan tersenyum palsu.

Hanya bisa mendukung lewat kata-kata dusta.

Hanya bisa mendengar kau bercengkrama ria dengan para gadis sialan itu.

Hanya bisa menympan perasaan ku selamanya.

Heh! Bodoh sekali bukan kalau aku mengungkapkannya padamu?

Harusnya tanpa ku ucapkan kau sudah tau.

Kau adalah laki-laki terpintar.

Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya kan?

Kau bukannya tidak tau, tapi menyangkalnya.

Menyangkal kebenaran bahwa aku menyukaimu, mencintaimu, selalu mengharapkanmu membalas cintaku.

Kau selalu berpura-pura tidak tau.

hh! tentu saja, itu semua karna hubungan sialan ini!

Hubungan yang membuat aku selalu memendam perasaan nista ini.

Karna aku adikmu, ya kan kak Light?

**-xxx-**

**-Normal POV-**

Hujan mengguyur semua permukaan bumi yang ia lewati hingga celah-celahpun dapat menerima percikannya.

Sang cambuk listrik menggema mencambuki seisi wilayah tokyo dengan kepiawayannya.

Tak terkecuali gumaman listriknya juga terdengar di rumah keluarga Yagami.

'JLEGER'

Seorang gadis berbola mata coklat kehitaman melemparkan pandangannya lekat-lekat menuju arah sambaran sang cambuk listrik.

Mata almondnya nya memerinci setiap kilatan yang keluar dari buntalan hitam di atas sana.

Tak ada rasa takut dalam rautnya melihat sang kilatan listrik menyambar-nyambar daerah sekitarnya dan meraung keras.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis berambut coklat kehitaman itu.

"Sayu!"

Seorang lelaki bermata sama dengan gadis itu melangkah masuk menggesek engsel pintu kamarnya.

"Kak Light!"

Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi seperti seorang malaikat yang tersenyum senang akan kedatangan seorang yang paling disayanginya.

"Kenapa kau memandang petir-petir itu Sayu? kau ini menyeramkan sekali."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'kakak' oleh sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Sayu itu menghampirinya dengan membawa sepasang mug berisi hot chocolate.

Di sodorkannya satu mug hot chocolate itu pada Sayu.

"waah.. Kakak perhatian sekali!"

Sayu tersenyum senang sambil meraih mug nya.

"Heh, tentu saja, aku ini kan kakak yang perhatian!"

"cih! dipuji sedikit langsung bangga."

Sayu mencibir sambil mengejek kakaknya yang sekarang sedang menjitak lembut adik kesayangannya itu.

Suasana seperti inilah yang membuat Sayu selalu merasa diliputi kesenangan, tapi hatinya menuntut lebih.

'kak, tak bisa kah kau menganggapku lebih dari sekedar adik?'

Light melangkah ke arah jendela dengan masih membawa mug nya.

"sepertinya badai akan berhenti sebentar lagi."

Entah karna prediksinya yang akurat, atau karna tebakannya yang selalu jitu, tak lama setelah itu hujan berhenti.

"Yah.. kau benar.. dasar kakak! tebakanmu selalu benar, makanya aku selalu kalah kalau main kartu denganmu."

Sayu menggembungkan pipinya yang kemerahan itu sambil menaruh mug di tepi meja.

"Hahaha.. tentu saja, kalau kau banyak berfikir, kau juga pasti bisa mempredikisikan sesuatu dengan akurat."

Tangannya yang lembut mengusap lembut rambut Sayu.

Mungkin kalau Light tidak memalingkan mukanya, dia bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Sayu.

Light melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

"Sudah ya, keperluanku hanya untuk menemanimu, kukira kau bakal takut seperti dulu. Biasanya kan kau takut kalau ada petir."

Sayu memandang lekat-lekat ke arah punggung Light yang kini berjalan menjauh dari posisinya duduk.

"Kakak.. apa kah.. artinya aku untukmu?"

Entah atas izin siapa mulut Sayu berkata seperti itu. Mengeluarkan kata-kata yang hampir tak terdengar oleh gendang telinga Light. Namun Light masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Light menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sayu yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya menatap ubin-ubin marmer yang dingin.

"kau.. adikku, Sayu. Adik kesayanganku!"

Light tersenyum dan lalu memutar balik langkahnya menuju arah pintu.

'blam' terdengar dentuman lembut pertanda pintu ditutup.

"aku tidak mau.. kalau hanya adik.. Kak Light.."

**-xxx-**

"Ibuu.. kemana kak Light?"

Sayu berteriak keras dari kamarnya yang berposisi di lantai dua rumahnya.

"Sayu, kau tidak sopan. Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu dong. Sedang ada tamu nih."

Sayu bergegas turun ke bawah. Bunyi dentuman kakinya yang berlari kecil di tangga terdengar sampai ruang tengah.

"aduuh.. anak itu, benar-benar deh."

Sachiko Yagami, ibu Sayu dan Light menceloteh kesal.

"tidak apa-apa, bik~"

"ibuu.. ada siapa?"

Sayu yang sudah sampai di bawah, langsung menerjang ruang tamu.

Disana ia kaget melihat seorang gadis cantik berpakaian gothic bermabut pirang sedang di jamu oleh ibunya.

"MI-MISA AMANE?"

Sayu tak sengaja meneriakkan nama sang tamu yang ternyata sudah tak asing bagi setiap mata di jepang.

Misa Amane sang model terkenal, kenapa ada disini?. Pikir Sayu sambil meminta maaf atas kelancangannya.

"ma-maafkan aku.."

"hihi.. tidak apa-apa Sayu-chan~ Misa tidak tersinggung kok~"

Suara manis itu keluar dari bibirnya yang manis.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di rumah kami?"

Sayu mengambil posisi duduk disamping Misa.

"Umm~ Misa ingin bertemu Light-kun~"

Sayu langsung berwajah datar, senyumannya yang tadi menghilang.

"oh.. Amane-san.. teman Kak Light ya?"

Sayu memasang senyum palsunya sambil menyodorkan Misa sebuah gelas berisi lemon tea.

"Bukan~ Misa sudah jadi pacar Light-kun~"

Pernyataan Misa yang seakan-akan membanggakan dirinya sebagai kekasih Light membuat Sayu geram.

Sayu bangkit berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi duduk.

"Maaf, Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya, senang bisa berbicara dengan mu Amane-san."

Sayu memaparkan senyum paksaannya.

"Ya~ Hati-hati dijalan Sayu-chan~"

Baru saja Sayu beranjak munuju pintu, pintu terbuka dari luar.

"Misa?"

Light yang ada di balik pintu langsung melangkah ke arah Misa tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah adiknya yang berada tepat di depannya.

Itu membuat hati Sayu sakit.

"Light-kun~"

Misa tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Light erat.

Yang dipeluk hanya diam dengan postur badan yang tinggi tanpa menurunkan sedikit badannya hingga Misa sedikit menjinjit.

Sayu yang melihatnya langsung berdehem lumayan keras hingga membuat Light menengok.

"Misa, lepas!"

Hany dengan satu perintah dari wajah Light yang dingin, Misa langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"huuh~ Light-kun peliit!"

Bukannya mengerti, Misa malah mencibir manja.

"Sayu, kau sudah kenalan dengannya kan?"

Light melangkah menuju tempat Sayu yang berada dekat dengan pintu.

"Ya. Sudah, kakak hebat bisa mendapatkan pacar seorang model terkenal!"

Sayu menyunggingkan senyum palsunya yang bertolak balik dengan perasaannya yang geram melihat tingkah manja Misa.

"Hm? ya.."

Light memasang wajah datar, sedangkan Misa langsung memeluk lengan Light.

"Light-kun~ kapan tunangan kita diadakan?"

Sayu langsung membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Misa yang seakan-akan 'disengaja'.

"tuna..ngan? kakak.. akan tunangan?"

Light mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sayu.

Wajahnya kini berubah dingin.

"Ya."

Seakan bumi diguncang, Sayu tak dapat lagi mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

Tak bisa lagi memapangkan senyuman palsunya.

Hanya karna satu patah dari Light.

Seakan kini takdir melemparnya jauh.

Ini lah yang membuatnya benci akan dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya yang mempunyai darah yang sama dengan Light.

Dirinya yang menjabat sebagai adiknya.

Itulah yang paling ia benci.

**-TBC-**

Maksa pengen ngapdet fict ini!

Saya suka banget percintaan adik kakak~ XD

Dari semua Pair di Death Note, Pair yang paling Saya suka itu LightxSayu sama MattxMello ~ XXDD

bah! tapi fict saya selalu jadi fict abal yang tak memuaskan.. =.=

Jadi, maafkan author pemula ini atas banyak kesalahan dalam tulisan atau yang lainnya..

Silahkan review~ jika anda sekalian berkenan~ *melas-melas gaje*

Silahkan batalkan niat meng-flame anda, karna** saya sama sekali tidak menerima yang namanya flame! ***remind*****

**Say Yes To Review~ (/^0^)/**

**Say No To Flame~ (/-=-)/**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ (~'.')~ chapter 2~ ~('.'~) chapter 2~ (~'.')~ chapter 2~ ~('.'~) chapter 2~ ~('.')~...

Halo Readers! :D

maaf chapter kemarin ga je bgt!

hmm.. semoga chapter yang ini lebih menghibur(?) deh.. 8Db

Oh iyaa! terimakasih bagi para reviewers(?) XD

**Makoto Mitsuru: terima kasiih~ XD ternyata pair ini bukan cuman saya doang yang suka.. (?) yoo.. Hidup Incest! X3  
**

**Kirisha Zwingli: waa.. *tossu* terimakasih sarannya yang sangat membantu~ XDb  
**

**Orange Burst: yeeey! ternyata banyak yg suka pairing SayuLight~ XD terimakasih sarannya yang sangat membantu! X3 **

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan: Terima kasiih.. X3 Semoga jadi banyak pairing LightxSayu yang lebiiih Incest!**

**AnnaYuki: Halo Anna, :D i-itu.. panggil saya 'el' aja =.=a soalnya.. nama panggilan saya 'el' jadi mulai sekarang panggil 'el' ya~ :D**

**Terimaksih banyaaak atas koreksi-koreksinya! aku sangat terbantu! ternyata el banyak banget ejaan yang salah ya.. )':**

**Tapi berkat koreksiannya, aku jadi tau mana yang salah! :D semoga nanti penulisannya jadi banyak yang bener.. amiin,**

**Kalau mau, tolong ingatkan saya lagi bila ada yang salah atau kurang dari chap ini, karna saranmu itu sangat-sangat berguna! X3b**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih ya Anna.. Salam kenal~ :D**

Nah.. sekarang kita ngapain? *ya baca fictnya lah*

Semoga ada Pair SayuLight Rate M! *hajar sekampung* -ignore-

okee, langsung mulai ya..

Silahkan cari tempat yang nyaman dan aman(?)..

And Happy Reading~ :D

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJETTE(?) DAN SEDIKIT NGACO(?)**

**DISCLAIMER: Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**PAIRING: SAYUXLIGHT**

**RATED: T *mungkin akan berubah***

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**chapter 2 Dont Leave me alone, oniichan!**

**

* * *

**

_**Sampah!**_

_**Semua yang mendekatinya seperti sampah!**_

_**Jika ia sudah memakan habis isinya,**_

_**maka yang tersisa hanyalah 'sampah' baginya,**_

_**Tak ada satu pun yang kau anggap istimewa,**_

_**Bahkan orang yang kau anggap 'sahabat' pun tak segan-segan kau buang,**_

_**tapi..**_

_**apa aku akan kau buang juga,**_

_**kakak?**_

_**-xxx-**_

Light Yagami.

Laki-laki berumur 19 tahun dengan kharisma yang dapat meluluh lantakkan setiap hati kaum hawa dan mempunyai otak yang tak henti-hentinya membuat orang terkagum-kagum akan kepintarannya.

Dia kini sedang bekerja dengan ayahnya di Markas Pusat Kepolisian Jepang. Keahliannya dalam memprediksi sangatlah akurat, dan dia mempunyai kepribadian yang bagus (mungkin).

Tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi kekurangannya dan orang-orang tahu akan itu.

Dia bisa dengan mudahnya 'membuang' wanita yang sudah cinta mati padanya.

Misa Amane.

Model laris ini juga mungkin akan menjadi salah satu korban dari Light.

Tapi, entah mengapa hubungan mereka bisa beranjak ke arah 'pertunangan'. Misa Amane adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menaiki satu langkah mendekati Light Yagami. Yaitu dengan jenjang pertunangan. Apakah ada sesuatu di balik ini semua?

Padahal wajah Light sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik dengan wanita yang gemar dengan pakaian _gothic_ ini.

Pasti ada sesuatu.

Pasti.

**-xxx-**

Kata-kata itu terulang kembali di benak Sayu.

"Misa akan bertunangan dengan Light~"

'BRAK'

Sayu yang sedang duduk dengan posisi _alfa_, melempar kotak musik yang sialnya ada di depannya waktu itu. Hingga ia meluapkannya pada kotak musik itu.

Kotak musik berwarna merah dengan bentuk hati itu, kini sudah hancur berantakan.

Sayu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kotak musik itu.

Diambilnya kotak yang sudah hancur sebagian itu, dan di raihnya dalam pelukannya.

"Ini.. kado darimu kan kak Light.. Tapi, apa kado ini kau berikan semata-mata karna aku adalah adikmu? aku.. tidak mau kak Light.. hiks.. Tidak.. mau.. ukh.. hiks.."

Tetes bening yang berasal dari mata Sayu terjatuh lembut di atas bongkahan kotak itu.

Kotak Musik pemberian Light saat ulang tahun Sayu yang ke 13 tahun.

"Sayu? ada apa?"

Light tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu Sayu.

Dan tentu saja, itu sangat mengagetkan Sayu.

Sayu langsung menghapus air matanya cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Light.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kak.."

Sayu berjalan membelakangi Light yang pastinya sudah tau bahwa tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa.

**Light POV**

Kulihat punggung kecil dan terlihat rapuh itu berjalan menjauh dariku.

Walaupun dekat, tapi aku tidak akan bisa merengkuhnya dengan tanganku.

Aku menyadari perasaanmu Sayu. Sungguh aku menyadarinya.

Karna akulah yang terlebih dahulu jatuh cinta padamu.

Tapi apakah kau tidak pernah berfikir?

Bahwa kita ini mempunyai darah yang sama.

Darah yang selalu kusesali karna terus membatasi perasaanku.

Aku tidak segila itu hingga dengan paksa membuatmu jadi milikku.

Karna itu, mengertilah. Aku tidak mungkin bisa denganmu, Sayu.

**Normal POV**

"Sayu.. Ada apa?"

Sayu yang kini memandang ke luar jendela dengan pemandangan yang sangat ia sukai, yaitu 'malam badai' hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Light.

Light memandang khawatir ke arah Sayu dan mencoba mendekat ke arah adik kesayangannya, atau lebih tepat wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kakak.. apa.. kau akan menikah dengan.. Amane-san?"

Tanya Sayu memecah keheningan. Dan langkah Light pun berhenti. Ada rasa getir saat ia akan menjawab, "ya."

Hati Sayu seakan di hantam oleh petir yang tepat pada saat itu meraung dengan kerasnya di malam tak dihiasi oleh kerlap-kerlip bintang.

Light menunduk memperhatikan lantai-lantai marmer yang bening sehingga bisa memantulkan wajahnya yang saat itu sedang menahan rasa getirnya.

Matanya tak kuasa menatap wajah Sayu.

Sayu mencengkram horden yang ada di sampingnya dengan tangannya yang kecil nan gemetar itu. Menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari kelenjar matanya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang hingga sepertinya akan berdarah jika ia tak melepaskan gigitannya. Itu ia lakukan agar isakannya tak boleh keluar.

Tapi akal sehatnya sudah tidak terima lagi.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! KAKAK TIDAK BOLEH MENIKAH DENGANNYA! TIDAK BOLEH! TIDAAK!"

Sekarang Sayu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi linangan air mata dan tangannya kini meraih badan Light untuk ia rengkuh dengan erat.

Seakan-akan ia akan kehilangan Light untuk selamanya.

Light membelalakkan matanya.

Ia kaget dengan perlakuan Sayu yang sekarang sedang memeluknya dengan tubuh gemetar dan isakan tangis.

Itu sangat membuat Light tidak bisa lagi bersikap tak acuh pada perasaannya yang selama ini mati-matian ia tutupi.

Light tak kuasa menahan tangannya untuk tidak bergerak.

Dan sekarang tangannya sedang berbalik merengkuh tubuh mungil milik Sayu.

"Sayu.."

Lirih Light menyebut nama Sayu. Seakan ia tak mau melepaskan Sayu dari rengkuhannya. Begitupun dengan Sayu.

"Kumohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. kak Light.."

Sayu menggenggam kemeja putih Light dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

Light mencium kuncup kepala Sayu dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sayu. Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu jangan cintai gadis lain.. selain Sayu.."

Light melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Sa-Sayu.. itu.."

"Aku mencintaimu kak Light! Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainmu!"

Sayu dengan tatapannya yang dipenuhi bendungan air dengan cepat mengayunkan tubuhnya untuk merasakan bibir Light.

Sayu mencium bibir Light tiba-tiba sehingga Light membelalak dan merona merah.

Ciuman itu sangat singkat saat Sayu melepaskannya kembali.

"Aku mohon.. jangan.. acuhkan aku.. kak Light.."

Wajah Sayu yang dipenuhi oleh air mata dan wajahnya yang memerah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sangat membuat Light tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Light dengan instingnya sendiri mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sayu.

Seakan terasuk oleh sesuatu.

Light mencium bibir ranum Sayu dan melumat kecil.

"Aku juga.. mencintaimu.. Sayu.."

_Satu dosa besar yang telah mereka perbuat._

_Tak ada alasan mengapa takdir begitu kejamnya memutar balik perasaan._

_Hingga tercipta dua insan dengan darah yang sama dan dengan rasa cinta antar mereka yang tak boleh mereka jejaki._

_Namun, semuanya sudah menjadi ranum. Karna perasaan yang disebut 'cinta' itu dapat melupakan semua akal sehat._

_Dan berdalih ke sebuah pusara yang tak mereka ketahui akan adanya sebuah pertentangan akan cinta terlarang mereka._

_Cinta yang seharusnya tak mereka mulai. Dan seharusnya tak dapat berujung dengan kebahagiaan._

**-xxx-**

"Sayu?"

Light yang masih merengkuh Sayu kembali melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Dilihatnya wajah Sayu yang tentram tertidur pulas akibat dari tangisannya yang membuat tubuh kecil itu mengantuk.

Light tersenyum damai melihat wajah Sayu yang masih sedikit memerah. Dibasuhnya air benih air mata yang belum mengering di sudut wajah Sayu.

"Akhirnya aku.. bisa mengatakannya."

Light menggendong Sayu ke tempat tidurnya.

Diselimutinya tubuh mungil itu dengan gerakan perlahan agar Sayu tidak terbangun.

Light memandang lagi wajah Sayu yang manis saat tertidur.

"Aku menyukaimu.. Sayu.."

Dikecupnya dahi Sayu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Antara rasa sayangnya sebagai kakak kepada adik, dan.. Rasa cintanya terhadap wanita yang sedari dulu menetap dihatinya.

Ya.. sudah lama Light menyukai Sayu.

Sudah dari usianya yang berumur 14 tahun, dan Sayu yang berumur 11 tahun.

**-That Love, Become in My Hearts-**

**LIGHT POV**

Aku terkenang kembali masa lalu saat pertama kalinya perasaan ini muncul.

Entah mengapa saat kupandang wajah tidur Sayu, aku terkenang kembali peristiwa itu.

Peristiwa yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri.

***o*o*o* SIX YEARS AGO *o*o*o***

" Saat itu aku melihat Sayu yang kehujanan di bawah halte.

Tubunya menggigil kedinginan. Tangannya melipat untuk menghilangkan rasa dinginnya.

Baju sekolahnya basah akibat hujan.

Aku bergegas menghampiri Sayu yang ketika itu sangat membuatku merasa bersalah karna membuatnya menunggu untuk kujemput.

"Sayu!"

Aku berlari cepat ke arahnya dan tak memperdulikan bajuku yang sudah terciprat oleh kubangan-kubangan yang kupijak tanpa kuhindari.

"kak..kak Light.."

Dia menggigil. Tubuhnya bergetar karna dingin.

Aku memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan kakak, Sayu... Kenapa kau tidak tunggu di dalam sekolah?"

Aku mendekap erat tubuh Sayu yang dingin. Berharap agar dekapanku dapat menghangatkannya.

Waktu itu, perasaanku masih sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Sayu adalah adik yang selalu aku banggakan, sampai aku berfikir bahwa aku mengidap penyakit _'Sister Complex'._

"Ti-tidak.. kakak kan.. sudah mau repot-epot.. menjemput.. Sayu.. kata kakak, kita akan makan_ ice cream_ dulu sebelum.. pulang kan..?"

Ternyata dia ingat. Waktu itu aku berjanji untuk menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah dan akan mentraktirnya makan_ ice cream_. Sungguh bodohnya aku hingga melupakannya.

Sayu masih anak yang polos, dia selalu ingat apa yang aku rujukan buatnya.

Tapi aku malah mampir dulu ke toko buku dan membuatnya menunggu apalagi sampai kehujanan seperti ini.

Kakak macam apa aku?

"Sayu.. maafkan kakak ya.."

Tangan dingin Sayu memelukku.

"Tidak apa-apa kak Light, kak Light sudah mau datang saja.. Sayu sudah.. senang,"

Dapat kulihat senyuman Sayu yang seakan membuat penyakit _'Sister Complex'_ ku bertambah parah. Bukan, ini bukan sekedar perasaan sayang pada adik.

Debaran ini berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Aku.. Jatuh Cinta pada.. Adikku.

**-xxx-**

Setelah aku menggendong Sayu pulang.

Aku melihat Sayu yang berjalan sempoyongan.

"Sayu.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

Saat itu Ibu dan Ayahku sedang pergi mengunjungi makam nenekku dan menginap di rumah Paman.

Jadi tugasku adalah untuk menjaga Sayu selama mereka pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa.. kak.."

'bruk'

Kulihat Sayu yang jatuh terkulai di lantai kayu rumah kami.

Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya, dan kuhentikan aktivitasku yang tadinya sedang membuat susu panas untuknya.

"SAYU!"

**-xxx-**

"Dia demam."

Dokter langganan keluargaku yang bernama _L _memeriksa keadaan Sayu dengan teliti.

Walaupun ia Dokter, tapi penampilannya yang hanya memakai celana jeans dan baju putih membuat orang ragu apakah dia Dokter sungguhan atau bukan.

Yaa, aku tidak memperdulikannya sekarang. Karna sekarang aku sedang sangat panik melihat keadaan Sayu.

"Demam?"

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau rawat adikmu dengan baik Light-kun. Karna Sayu itu mudah sekali jatuh sakit."

Mendengar itu aku semakin merasa bersalah.

**-xxx-**

Saat tengah malam, aku mendengar rintihan dari kamar Sayu.

"Kak Light! Kak Light! sa-kiit.."

Aku yang sedang membaca buku dikamar langsung bergegas menuju kamar Sayu.

"Sayu! Ada apa?"

Dengan panik aku menghampirinya.

Ternyata Sayu hanya mengigau.

Dan nama yang ia panggil adalah aku.

Aku berdebar melihat wajah Sayu.

Kugenggam tangannya yang panas akibat demam.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku disini.. Sayu."

Malam itu aku terus mendekap tangan Sayu.

Dan lama kelamaan suhu badan Sayu menurun.

Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurla. Selamat tidur Sayu."

Saat aku hendak berdiri, tangan Sayu menarik bajuku.

"Kak.. Light.. jangan tinggalkan Sayu.. ya.. Sayu, sangat sayang pada kak Light."

'deg'

Mataku membelalak dan pipiku merona merah.

Sejak saat itu aku menyadari,

"Ya.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sayu."

Bahwa perasaan ini, adalah rasa 'suka' kepada seorang perempuan.

***o*o*o* Back to Normal Strory *o*o*o***

Aku tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

Sayu adalah cinta pertamaku.

Dan selamanya akan menjadi satu-satunya wanita di hatiku.

**-xxx-**

"fufufu.. Light-kun~ kau pasti akan menjadi milik Misa! Pasti."

_Cinta itu 'buta'._

_Banyak yang berkata begitu._

_Namun cinta juga bisa membuat seseorang menjadi gila._

_Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Misa untuk merebut Light?_

**-TBC-**

**kok, kok, koooook! malah kayak sinetron ginii! *unyeng-unyeng kepala***

**saya minta maaf kalo chapter ini dikit sekali.. maaaaf.. maaaaf... maaaaaaaaaf! m(_ _)m**

**Biasalah.. pelajar(?) *ga aga hubungannya***

**Kalo ada yang mau kasih saran buat fict ini silahkan, soalnya saya kalo lagi nulis, pikiran dimana-mana tapi tangan tetap menari-nari di atas keyboard~ *hiperbola(?)***

**Yak.. Saya sangat menantikan REVIEW nya~ X3**

**hayo.. jangan malu-malu.. Yang penting Ripyuu~ -plak-**

**See yaa~~ (w)/**


	3. Chapter 3

***o* Chapter 3 *o***

**haaloo..**

**para Incester(?) XD**

**maaf ya saya ga bisa update kilat.. ;w;**

**Biasalah.. pelajar.. -tempong pake sendal swalow-**

**saya balas ripyu dulu deh~**

**Nasaka Kobayakawa :**

**Iya kan? Iya kan? kayak sinetron! O,O Tapi saya usahakan ga jadi kayak gitu, jadinya kayak telenovela aja.. *lemparin tabung gas***

**ngena itu maksudnya.. ngena hati gitu? XD wahaha.. makasih Nasaka.. (boleh panggil gitu?)**

**salam kenal ya..**

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan:**

**Hay Tania-chan.. (boleh panggil gitu?) panggil el aja.. :)**

**iya, kemaren itu copy paste sih dari documentnya.. =.=a jadinya lupa di cek lagi ada yang salah apa engga, soalnya modem saya suka eror, udah nulis lama-lama, ke delete semua.. =3=**

**okee Tania, terimakasih atas sarannya ya.. :D silahkan nikmati chapter ini X3**

**Putri Luna:**

**Aih, aih, makasih Luna, aih aih(?) *nular nih***

**silakan menikmati chapter 3 ini~ :3**

**yak..**

**Langsung aja ya,,**

**cari tempat yang nyaman dan aman,**

**And Happy Reading~ :D**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJETTE(?) INCEST!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**PAIRING: SAYUXLIGHT**

**RATED: T  
**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**Chapter 3: For a Happy Ending?**

**

* * *

**

_**Tak Pernah kubayangkan,**_

_**Cinta itu penuh pertentangan,**_

_**Penuh dengan larangan,**_

_**Dan penuh dengan keterpurukan..**_

_**Tapi satu yang kupercaya,**_

_**Cinta itu..**_

'_**Membutakan'**_

"Misa! Misa! Lihat kemari!" "kyaaa.. itu Misa Amanee! Manisnyaa~" "Misa, Apa benar kau akan menikah?" "Misa!" "Misa Amane"

**-xxx-**

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_, yang dikelilingi para wartawan, berjalan melompat kecil kesana-kesini dengan celetukan sepatu khas berenda pita merah dan hitam, sambil memasang wajah manisnya, mengangkat sudut atas bibirnya agar selalu tersenyum.

Diabaikannya para wartawan yang bertanya kepadanya.

Suasana di pinggir kota Tokyo itu menjadi ramai karena kedatangan seorang model cantik Misa Amane.

Untungnya para _bodyguard _Misa menjaga agar para kerumunan tidak terlalu mendekat.

Sekarang gadis yang gemar dengan barang-barang _gothic _itu mulai masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya.

Sebelum pintu ditutup, seorang wartawan dengan nekat menerobos penjagaan seorang _bodyguard,_

"Mi-Misa, bisa anda jawab pertanyaan saya? Apa benar anda akan menikah dengan seseorang?".

Misa menatap wartawan itu dan mempersunggingkan senyuman andalannya.

"Tentu saja! Misa akan segera menikah dengan Light-kun~ Sudah ya.. Misa ingin pergi ke suatu tempat..

Sampai jumpa semuanya~".

Mobil yang ditumpangi Misa melajukan kendarannya. Sang wartawan masih mimisan (sejak kapan?)

Karena menerima serangan senyuman manis dari Misa Amane.

Dan sekarang, hendak kemanakah Misa pergi?

**-xxx-**

"Light-kuun~ Misa datang~"

Yak.

Yang ditujunya adalah rumah kediaman Yagami.

Untuk apa dia kesana?

Tentunya untuk..

"Misa?"

"Light-kuun~"

Setelah pintu rumah Yagami dibuka, tepat sekali yang membukanya adalah Light.

Sehingga Misa tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk erat Light.

Dan yang dipeluk langsung berwajah kesal.

"Misa. Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau~ sudah seminggu Misa tidak bertemu dengan Light-kun~ Misa kangeen."

Light mencoba melepaskan tangan Misa yang masih bergelut di pinggang ramping namun berisi milik Light. Tapi hal itu percuma, karena kalau sang Model _gothic _itu sudah memeluknya, akan sangat susah untuk melepasnya.

"Kak.. Light?"

Tepat pada saat itu, Sayu yang hendak berangkat ke sekolahnya langsung terdiam melihat Misa dan Light yang (dalam tatapannya) sedang bermesraan.

Light yang melihat Sayu memergokinya, langsung kaget dan reflek mendorong tubuh Misa menjauh sekuat tenaga. Hingga Misa terjatuh ke tanah.

"Auw! Sakiit.. Light-kun jahaat!"

"Sa-Sayu, ini.."

Light tanpa mempedulikan kondisi Misa langsung melangkah kea rah Sayu yang hanya diam menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Sayu berjalan mengabaikan Light dan menuju tempat Misa terjatuh, yaitu dekat pintu keluar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Amane-san?"

Sayu tersnyum ramah.

Yang Light tau, senyuman itu sangat mengiris hatinya. Itu adalah senyuman paksaan dari Sayu. Walau bibirnya membentuk senyuman palsu, tetapi tetap saja hatinya sangat miris melihat Misa yang bermanja-manja di pelukan Light.

"Misa tidak apa-apa Sayu-chan, terimakasih.."

Misa yang dibantu tangan mungil Sayu kembali beranjak berdiri.

"Kakak, Amane-san, Sayu berangkat dulu ya."

Sayu dengan senyumannya yang diketahui Light merupakan hasil dari paksaan sudut bibirnya yang membuatnya harus tersenyum.

Sayu tidak akan menunjukkan kecemburuannya didepan Misa dan Light.

Tidak akan, jika itu bisa.

"Sayu.."

Panggil Light lirih namun Sayu segera berlalu.

**-xxx-**

Langit kelam.

Inilah pemandangan yang sekarang sedang dilihat oleh sepasang bola mata almond dari seorang gadis yang terduduk di sebuah bangku taman.

Walau langit sudah menunjukkan tanda-tandanya, bahwa ia akan membawakan seorang tamu yang akan turun membasahi permukaan bumi dengan tanpa acuh tak acuh mengenai setiap sudut yang dikenainya, gadis itu tetap memandang ke arah gumpalan hitam diatas sana.

Gumpalan itu sudah menampakkan kilatan sesaat yang disusul oleh bunyi meraung keras.

'tuk'

Setetes benih air yang berasal dari atas sana jatuh tepat di atas dahi Sayu.

Sayu mengerjapkan matanya. Seakan terbangun dari khayalannya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Hingga kakinya mengangkat tanda dia akan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Diambilnya tas yang berada di sampingnya dan gerak kakinya membuat tubuh kecil itu berjalan.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sayu hingga salah satu murid teladan ini bolos dari sekolahnya dan malah terduduk bisu di tempat yang sudah menandakan akan turunnya para molekul air.

***o* Sayu POV *o***

Hujan sudah mulai turun. Entah kenapa kakiku yang biasanya selalu menuruti insting teladanku malah beranjak ke tempat dimana aku bisa menatap para langit yang kini membendung butiran air yang siap untuk dia lepaskan.

Mungkin, jawabannya karna selama perjalanan ke sekolah tadi, aku selalu memikirkan wajah kak Light.

Memikirkan bagaimana kalau kata-katanya tadi malam hanyalah dusta semata. Dia tidak mungkin kan mencintaiku?

Aku sudah tau, dari awal aku sudah tau. Aku hanya anak kecil yang terlalu mendambakan cinta yang tidak akan bisa kurasakan seumur hidup.

**x**

Hujan semakin memonopoli untuk menderaskan arah jatuhnya.

Seragam sekolahku kini sudah basah dikeroyok oleh para pengendap dikala awan membendung.

Rambut hitamku kini telah basah dan tubuhku mulai merasa angin membuat tubuhku bergetar karna gigilan.

Aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi aku melangkah. Kali ini aku sangat malas sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan jika aku pulang kerumah dan melihat gadis manja itu lagi,

kupastikan aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi.

Mau tak mau aku harus berteduh. Karna hujan yang sudah mendominasi tempat jatuhnya semakin lebat dan diiringi dengan cambuk kilatan.

Karna itu aku berniat untuk pergi kerumah orang yang sudah lama kupercayai.

Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti perasaanku.

**-xxx-**

"L"

Kupanggil nama pemilik sebuah rumah yang cat nya berwarna putih dari sudut ke sudut lainnya.

Dulunya rumah ini adalah sebuah klinik. Dan karna kondisi tubuhku yang sering sekali terserang penyakit, aku selalu datang ke klinik ini.

Kupencet bel yang berada di samping pintu klasik yang tentunya berwarna putih.

Terdengar suara orang yang melangkah dari dalam.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang lelaki tampan berkulit putih pucat, berbaju putih dan bercelana_ jeans_ tanpa mengenakan alas kaki dan sedang memegang beberapa donat yang ditusuk menyerupai sate sedangkan mulutnya saja masih mengunyah sepotong cake.

Aku tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang L "

Kataku sopan.

"Bukankah terlalu pagi untuk mengatakan selamat siang Sayu?"

Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu memang selalu menjadi salah satu ciri khasnya.

Walau wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi peduli, namun aku tau apa yang dirasakannya.

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Masuklah Sayu. Aku bisa repot kalau kalau kau pingsan akibat terpaan hujan yang membuat suhu tubuhmu meningkat sekarang."

L memang seorang dokter. Dia bahkan tau bahwa suhu tubuhku sudah panas tanpa menyentuh terlebih dahulu.

Aku pun masuk kedalam rumah dan L menaruh handuk di punggungku.

Aku melirik kepadanya.

"Terimakasih, L "

"Hn"

Dia hanya menjawab singkat.

**-xxx-**

Sambil menunggu bajuku yang sedang dikeringkan, aku dipinjami oleh L sebuah piyama yang dulunya terpakai untuk para pasien.

Aku berdiri di beranda rumah L sambil menatap kilatan yang sering kali kutatap saat hujan membabi buta.

"Sayu. Masuklah, jangan terlalu banyak terkena angin. Tubuhmu nanti tidak kuat."

L datang sambil membawa dua cangkir teh.

Aku menuruti kata-katanya.

"Ya."

Dapat kulihat wajah L yang sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresinya. Itu.. ekspresi sedih.

Kini aku duduk di sofa putih milik L.

"Sayu, kau bolos?"

L mulai membuka percakapan.

"Maaf."

Kudengar L menghela nafas pendek sambil menyodorkan padaku secangkir teh yang tadi dibawanya.

"Kenapa minta maaf padaku?"

"..."

Pertanyaan itu tak dapat kujawab. Mungkin karna perasaan bersalahku yang meninggalkan ilmu lah yang membuatku tanpa sadar meminta maaf.

"Sayu. Berhentilah memikirkannya."

Aku menengok dengan cepat ke arah L.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya L ! hanya saja.."

Suaraku tiba-tiba naik dua oktav lebih tinggi.

"Hanya saja?"

Wajah L yang pucat memandang lekat-lekat raut wajahku yang sekarang pasti sedang beraut sedih.

"Kak Light.. dia.. akan menikah."

Kataku lirih sambil menunduk menutupi mataku yang sebentar lagi pasti akan membendung.

L menaruh cangkirnya di meja dekat perapian.

"Sayu, aku sudah memperingatimu sejak awal, kalian.."

"AKU TAU! AKU SUDAH TAU! AKU DAN KAK LIGHT TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA! DARAH INI! DARAH TERKUTUK INI! AKU BENCI DARAH INI!"

Ku ambil sebuah pisau dari samping tempat cangkirku dan kusayat cepat dipermukaan kulit lenganku.

L membelalakkan matanya dan langsung memegang lenganku yang sudah mengeluarkan darah pekat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAYU?"

Aku menepis tangan L yang memegang lenganku.

Kulihat darah yang mengalir mengikuti lekuk lenganku. Seiring dengan air mata yang kini jatuh membanjiri setiap yang ia lewati.

"Darah ini.. darah yang sangat kubenci. Darah yang sama dengan punya kak Light. Darah yang tak memperbolehkan aku mencintainya melebihi seorang kakak. Darah yang membuat hatiku selalu teringat akan hubunganku yang berstatus adik dengan kak Light. Darah yang nantinya akan terus menghantuiku bila kami bercinta. Aku tidak akan bisa.. dengan kak Light.. hiks.. tidak akan.. bisa.."

Aku mulai terisak sambil terus memerhatikan darahku yang terus menerus mengalir.

L hanya menatapku dengan pandangan sedih dan menyesal.

"Sayu.. kau tau, Light-kun itu selalu mencintaimu."

"Bohong! dia tidak pernah mencintaiku! dan tidak akan mencintaiku."

Tangisku mulai mengeras.

"Kau tidak tau Sayu.."

"YA! AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAU! AKU TIDAK TAU APA-APA! AKU HANYA ANAK KECIL YANG SUDAH MEMENDAM CINTA YANG TAK SEMESTINYA KURASAKAN! AKU BENCI TAKDIR INI! AKU BENCI DARAH INI! AKU BENCI SEMUANYA! AKU BENCI!"

Aku berlari ke luar dimana hujan masih tetap beradu untuk turun.

Aku mendengar suara L yang meneriaki namaku dan mengejarku.

Namun kakiku cepat menerjang hujan dan terus berlari.

Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang sekarang ingin kulihat dan kurengkuh tubuhnya, hanyalah..

Kak Light.

***o* End Of Sayu POV *o***

**-xxx-**

Sedangkan di rumah tempat Light berada, Light sedang memandang lekat-lekat berkas yang ada di hadapannya di ruang tamu dekat pintu keluar masuk.

"Huuh~ Light-kuun~ Misa bosan niih, Light-kun tidak memperhatikan Misa sama sekali.. Misa kan datang kesini untuk menemui Light-kun~"

Misa yang berada disamping Light langsung bermanja-manja memeluk lengan Light.

"Misa, kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan. Lebih baik kau tidak usah datang kesini."

Jawab Light dingin sambil melepas lilitan tangan Misa.

"Huuh! Light-kun jahat! Light-kun tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Misa."

Misa menunduk sebal.

"Hn."

Hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh Light.

"Light-kun, apa artinya Misa bagi Light-kun?"

Light menghentikan fokus matanya yang menatap berkas-berkas.

"..."

Light masih terdiam. Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang pernah dilontarkan oleh Sayu.

"Apa.. aku hanya pelarianmu saja?"

"..."

Light masih diam tak menjawab.

"Apa Sayu-chan yang lebih berarti untukmu?"

Kali ini Light menengok ke arah Misa.

Misa dengan tatapan sayu nya memandang wajah dingin Light.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Light bertanya dengan wajahnya sorot matanya yang tajam.

"Light-kun mencintai.. Sayu kan? bukan sebagai adik. Tapi sebagai perempuan."

'brak'

Misa membelalakkan matanya saat dilihatnya Light membalikkan meja yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan berbicara macam-macam, Misa!"

Light kembali memandang wajah Misa dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

Peluh meleleh di kening Misa.

"Kalau.. Light-kun tidak mencintainya.. co-cobalah buktikan!"

Misa memundurkan badannya seiring dengan badan sexy Light yang semakin codong ke arahnya.

Bukan karna nafsu, namun karna rasa kesal terhadap Misa.

"Buktikan?"

Light mulai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ci-cium Misa! kalau Light.. menyukai Misa dan tidak.. mencintai Sayu."

Light membelalakkan matanya.

Tubuhnyapun ikut mundur saat dirasakannya pertanyaan Misa yang membuatnya kaget.

Bukan karna Light tidak mencintai Sayu, tapi dia sangat tidak suka bila perasaannya diketahui oleh orang lain. Hanya dirinya dan Sayulah yang boleh tau.

"Tidak mesti dengan cara itu."

Light membalikkan badannya dari hadapan Misa.

"Light-kun tidak pernah sekalipun bilang kalau Light-kun mencintaiku, juga tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa Light-kun mencintaiku."

Light melirik wajah Misa yang saat ini sedang meneteskan air mata. Kali ini Misa benar-benar menangis.

"Misa.. aku.."

"Light-kun mencintai Sayu! itu sebabnya Light-kun hanya menganggap Misa properti untuk menutupi perasaan Light-kun!"

"DIAM!"

Misa terbelalak dengan bentakan Light.

"Kau mau aku menunjukkan perasaanku? Setelah ku cium kau mau apa?"

"..."

Misa hanya diam dengan terus mengalirkan air matanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu akan membuatmu puas!"

Light dengan matanya yang menyiratkan kekesalan memajukan wajahnya dengan wajah Misa.

Misa yang tadinya kaget dengan reaksi Light, mulai terhisap oleh wajah tampan Light yang seakan mampu menghipnotisnya.

Jarak diantara kedua bibir itu semakin mendekat.

Tiba-tiba..

'Brak'

Pintu yang memang berada dekat dengan ruang tamu terbuka lebar menampakkan sosok Sayu yang sedang kaget dan serentak membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Light menengok ke arah sumber suara dan matanyapun tak kalah terbelalak dari Sayu.

Sayu melihat Light dan Misa yang sedang berciuman.

"Sa..yu?"

Light melangkah gontai ke arah tubuh kecil yang basah kuyup karna terpaan hujan dan hanya memakai piyama tipis dengan lengan yang masih mengalirkan darah anyir.

Sayu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Betapa sakit hatinya melihat itu.

Air mata Sayu mulai turun membanjiri dengan isakan yang tak mampu ia tahan.

Light mendekat ke arah Sayu.

"Sayu.. ini bukan.."

Tangan Light yang hendak menyentuh lengan Sayu secepat kilat di tepis oleh tangan Sayu yang mengeluarkan darah.

"JANGAN SENTUH!"

Mata Light kembali membelalak.

Wajah Sayu saat itu menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat.

Sambil menangis terisak, Sayu memundurkan langkah kakinya yang saat itu tak memiliki alas untuk melindunginya dari jalanan beraspal.

Light diam dengan rasa menyesal yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

"AKU BENCI KAK LIGHT! AKU BENCII!"

Sayu langsung berlari kembali menerpa hujan.

"SAYU!"

Light mengejar Sayu dengan menghiraukan hujan lebat yang terus mengguyurnya.

Dia merasa betapa bajingannya dirinya saat ini.

Ia seperti menorehkan janji palsu pada wanita yang sangat sangat dia cintai sampai rela membuatnya mati demi wanita itu.

Akhirnya tangan Light menggapai tangan Sayu.

"LEPASKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI! AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI BERHARAP!"

Sayu melampiaskan semua kekesalannya dengan memukul-mukul dada bidang Light.

Light hanya diam dengan raut muka yang menunjukkan penyesalannya.

"Sayu.."

"KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU?"

"Sayu.."

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MERASAKAN INI?"

"Sayu.."

"KENAPA AKU HARUS JATUH CINTA PADAMU?"

Light tak kuasa lagi menahan penyesalannya. Direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh Sayu erat-erat ditengah hujan itu.

Sayu memberontak.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KAU JIJIKKAN PADA PERASAANKU? KAU PASTI JIJIK!"

"SAYU! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"BOHONG! SEMUANYA BOHONG! AKU MOHON JANGAN MEMBERIKU KEDUSTAAN!"

Sayu berhasil mendorong tubuh Light menjauh.

Light dapat melihat wajah Sayu yang menangis terisak dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Air matanya sudah menyatu dengan hujan.

"Aku mohon Sayu.. percayalah padaku.. Aku benar-benar.."

Saat itu, Light melihat tubuh Sayu yang oleng dan jatuh ke tanah.

"SAYU!"

Light langsung melindungi kepala Sayu sebelum kepalanya jatuh membentur permukaan.

"Sayu.."

Lirih Light sambil meneteskan air mata yang tak pernah ia keluarkan dari saat umurnya 10 tahun.

_"Kakak, apa artinya aku bagimu?"_

_"Aku tidak mau.. hanya sekedar adik."_

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu kakak."_

_"Aku menjadi gila, karna perasaan ini selalu mengikutiku."_

_"Aku mohon, jangan membuatku membuang harapan.."_

_"Aku mohon, Cintailah aku.."_

**-TBC-**

**Dikit ya?**

**Kayaknya engga deh,**

**el sudah nulis lebih dari 3 jam kok.. =3=**

**dengan sepenuh hati jiwa dan raga (lebay)**

**Oh iya, oh iya! kayaknya di chapter depan nanti adalah...**

**THE LAST CHAPTER~ XD *terus?***

**jadi sabar saja menunggu chapter depan ya~ :3**

**Nah, sekarang saatnya untuk...**

**REVIEEEW~ X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamaaaat! Tamaaaat! *tereak-tereak keliling kampung pake toa(?) -plak-***

**hiiks! akhirnya.. Fict-ku ada yang tamat juga~ X'D**

**sekarang hayo kita balas ripyu~**

**Laurellia:**

**Waa.. Saya bersyukur ternyata banyak penggemar incest disini! XD**

**Ternyata saya banyak banget yang salahnya ya.. D'x**

**Koreksi-Koreksimu itu benar-benar suangat berguna Laurell(?) *boleh panggil gitu?***

**Saya panggil Laurell-sensei ajalah.. Benar-benar teliti sekali ya kau ini.. TTwTT kapan el bisa seteliti itu?**

**Maaf ya, el ga bisa bls riview lama-lama,**

**Untuk komentarnya, Makasih banyaaak X3**

**Iya, kan saya cewek, jadinya ga ngerti gimana caranya nunjukkin perasaannya Light..**

**okee, makasih banyak ya Laurell (maaf blsnya sedikit nih..)**

**Aku juga minta tolong kalau ada kesempatan, silahkan koreksi lagi Fict saya ini~ *memelas***

**salam kenal Laurell :D**

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan:**

**waa.. terima kasih Tania,**

**nah.. untuk bikin penasarannya hilang,**

**silahkan nikmati chap. ini~ :3**

**Putri Luna:**

**Aih.. aih.. Luna, kau menebarkan virus 'aih' 'aih' (?) padaku ya?**

**aih, aih, jadi nya aku.. aih, aih.. *keterusan***

**mau lia kahirnya?**

**silahkan baca chap ini Luna~ aih, aih..**

**silakan nikmati.. aih.. aih..(?)**

**Kuran Heroine:**

**waa.. Ada Yuuki! XD**

**Terima kasih Yuki sudah berkenan mereview fict ini.. :'D *hand shake***

**Silahkan nikmati chap. ini Yuki~ :3**

**Yoosh!**

**mari kita langsung mulai..**

**Cari tempat yang nyaman dan aman,**

**And.. Happy Reading~ :D**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJETTE(?) INCEST!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**PAIRING: SAYUXLIGHT**

**RATED: T  
**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**Chapter 4: I wish this Love, will be the Last Love.**

**

* * *

**

Menyesal.

Itulah satu-satunya kata yang mewakili perasaan Light sekarang.

Kini tubuh pria berwajah _stoic _itu hanya diam dengan mata kosong menatap lantai-lantai putih yang dapat memantulkan wajah datarnya.

Pikirannya mengulang kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

**FLASH BACK! Light POV**

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SAYU!"

Kataku sambil berteriak melawan suara hujan yang jatuh ke Bumi dengan derasnya.

"BOHONG! SEMUANYA BOHONG! AKU MOHON JANGAN MEMBERIKU KEDUSTAAN!"

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya.

Aku baru sadar bahwa sikapku padanya selama ini terlalu mementingkan anggapan orang lain, tak berfikir bahwa akhirnya aku menyakiti tubuh rapuh yang kini ada pada dekapanku.

Kurasakan tubuh kecilnya yang mendorong tubuhku menjauh.

Hatiku mencelos saat kulihat dirinya menangis dengan air mata yang sudah bersatu dengan hujan.

Wajahnya yang memerah akibat tangisannya.

Dia menangis karna kesalahanku, karna aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasannya. Ini semua salahku! Salahku!.

"Aku mohon Sayu.. Percayalah padaku.. Aku benar-benar.."

Saat itu aku melihat tubuh kecil itu mulai tumbang hendak menyentuh permukaan tanah yang basah oleh terpaan hujan dan kasar oleh aspal.

Cepat-cepat aku berlari kearahnya dan melindungi kepalanya agar tidak terbentur oleh lapisan tanah yang ditutupi oleh aspal.

"SAYU!" Aku terus meneriaki namanya, namun ia sudah tak mungkin menjawabku. Kurasakan badannya yang sangat dingin, membuatku merasakan penyesalan yang tak dapat kuungkapkan lagi seberapa besarnya.

"Sayu..," dengan lirih kusebut namanya dan kurengkuh tubuh kecilnya.

Aku menggendongnya dan bergegas membawanya kerumah L, walaupun hujan masih tetap mengguyur tubuhku. Aku tidak peduli. Walaupun tubuhku jatuh sakit hingga membuatku tak dapat lagi melanjutkan hidup, asalkan rasa bersalahku terhadap Sayu dapat tersampaikan, aku dengan senang hati mati didepannya.

**-xxx-**

Kini aku sudah ada didepan rumah L.

Dengan kedua tanganku yang menggendong Sayu, aku tidak bisa memencet bel rumah L, jadi kugunakan kakiku untuk menendang keras pintu rumahnya.

'DOK' 'DOK' " L! KAU DIDALAM?" Aku sedikit berteriak menyaingi suara terpaan hujan.

Sudah kutunggu beberapa lama, namun tak ada jawaban.

Kusiapkan kakiku untuk menendang lebih keras pintu itu, namun..

"Kau ingin menghancurkan rumahku ya, Light-kun?"

Aku menengok kea rah sumber suara yang familiar bagiku.

"L?" kulihat tubuh pucatnya yang sama basahnya dengan tubuhku dan Sayu. Dengan gaya jalannya yang bungkuk, dia berjalan kea rah pintu dan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantung celana _jeans_-nya.

"Ayo cepat masuk, Light-kun." Kulihat tatapan mata L yang dingin ke arahku, dan sesaat ia melirik pada wajah Sayu yang pucat dan dingin dengan tatapan khawatir.

Aku tau, itu adalah tatapan mata yang hanya ditunjukkan untuk Sayu. Sedangkan aku, aku pantas untuk disalahkan. Karna aku yang membuat Sayu menjadi menderita dan akhirnya jatuh sakit seperti ini.

Aku berjalan mengikuti L yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Aku merasakan dingin disekujur tubuh. Namun, saat melihat wajah Sayu yang diam dan pucat, rasa bersalahku timbul kembali mengalahkan setiap indra perasa milikku.

"Light-kun, tolong kau baringkan Sayu di kamar pasien." Tanpa bantahan, aku menuruti kata-kata L dan langsung membawa Sayu ke kamar paling pojok dekat dengan lorong yang dulunya adalah kamar pasien.

Untungnya pintu kamar itu telah terbuka, jadi tanpa susah payah aku bisa menggendong Sayu tanpa menurunkannya terlebih dahulu.

Aku merebahkan tubuh rapuh itu ditempat tidur berukuran _King Size _dan menaruh kepalanya dengan hati-hati.

Aku mulai melepas bajunya yang basah kuyup karna hujan.

Kubuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang ia kenakan, dan kutarik pelan untuk melepaskan benda itu sampai meninggalkan tubuh si pemakai.

Kulihat tubuhnya yang putih tanpa cacat sedikit-pun, dan tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai bertambah kurus, hingga membangkitkan perasaanku sebagai kakak yang tidak bisa merawat adiknya sendiri dengan baik. Dan sebagai lelaki, aku tidak bisa merawat hati wanita yang aku cintai dengan terus membiarkannya menahan sendiri pedih yang disebabkan olehku yang terus melarikan diri karna perasaan terlarang ini.

Aku memang kakak sekaligus laki-laki yang tak layak bersanding denganmu Sayu. Aku telah menyebabkanmu menjadi seperti ini.

Kugenggam erat tangan Sayu dengan kedua tanganku. Kuciumi punggung tangannya yang dingin.

Kutempelkan wajahku pada punggung tangannya, berharap bisa menghangatkan tangannya yang membeku.

Sayu yang tampak cantik dengan hanya terbalut pakaian dalam, membuatku merasakan bahwa tak pantas bila diriku memilikki wanita sesempurna ini.

Kuselimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan kukecup keningnya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, L datang dengan mengetuk pintu kamar yang ditempati Sayu.

"Light-kun, bisa aku pinjam Sayu sebentar?"

Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan berjalan kearah L.

"Tentu."

Kataku lirih namun masih disuguhi dengan senyuman yang kupaksakan.

L hanya menatapku datar.

"Lebih baik Light-kun mandi saja dulu, keringkan tubuhmu, kau bisa sakit kalau terus mendiamkan tubuhmu yang sudah kedinginan itu."

Aku tersenyum sesaat.

"Ya. Baiklah,"

Aku-pun pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Tetes-tetes air yang jatuh setiap kuberjalan, adalah sisa hujan yang tadi mengguyurku dengan tak kenal ampun.

**-xxx-**

Kini aku sudah membersihkan tubuhku dari benih-benih air yang mengguyurku.

Aku menunggu L yang kini sedang memeriksa Sayu didalam kamar.

Aku hanya duduk diam sambil menatap lantai-lantai yang dapat memantulkan kembali wajahku yang pasti saat ini penuh dengan penyesalan.

**End Of FLASH BACK AND LIGHT POV**

'kreek'

Suara decitan pintu yang terbuka membangunkan Light dari lamunannya.

Segera ia menengok dan berdiri kearah sumber suara.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sayu, L?"

Dilihatnya wajah L yang tanpa ekspresi mendekat ke arahnya berdiri.

"Kita bicarakan di ruang tamu saja ya, Light-kun." L berjalan setelah menepuk punggung Light.

Light menghela nafas pendek. Ia melihat kebalik pintu sejenak, melihat Sayu yang belum tersadar dari tidurnya.

Lalu kembali menampakkan wajahnya yang penuh penyesalan.

Light berbalik dan mengikuti langkah L.

**-xxx-**

"Sepertinya hujan sudah berhenti."

Kata L sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh kepada Light.

"Hn," Light hanya menjawab singkat lalu menyeruput teh-nya.

Diluar titik-titik hujan sudah mulai berhenti dan keadaan di atas sana sudah mulai menampakkan cerahnya di sore hari ini.

"Mengenai Sayu.."

Ucap L, "Dia mengidap penyakit Anemia Aplastik." Sambung L yang membuat Light tersentak.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Sayu kan tidak memakai obat-oabat yang.."

"Sayu memakainya."

Jawab L memutus perkataan Light.

"Dia sering datang ke rumahku dan tanpa sepengetahuanku dia meminum obat-obat berdosis tinggi yang menurutnya dapat menenangkan fikirannya."

"Kenapa?"

Tanya Light dengan wajah yang kalut. L hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Light dan langsung memalingkan kembali pandangannya ke arah jendela yang kini ia buka penutupnya (hordennya)

untuk mempersilahkan sinar senja masuk.

"Karna ia frustasi."

Jawaban dari L membuat Light sedikit mencelos.

L kembali menatap wajah Light dengan bola matanya yang hitam kelam.

"Aku memang benar-benar brengsek ya."

Light tersenyum pahit sambil mengepal kedua tangannya hingga kuku-kukunya menekan kencang kulitnya yang meneriaki rasa sakit. Namun rasa sakit itu diacuhkannya.

Baginya, yang paling merasa sakit adalah hatinya yang kini memendam penyesalan yang terdalam.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu seutuhnya Light-kun. Kalau aku ada diposisimu sekarang, pasti aku juga akan bersikap sama sepertimu."

L melangkah kearah Light yang kini terduduk lesu dengan kedua tangan yang menopang wajahnya di dahi.

"Kalian memendam cinta yang seharusnya tidak kalian rasakan. Tapi perasaan egois Sayu lebih besar dibanding dirimu yang masih mau memikirkan status keluarga di antara kalian berdua."

Light hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Tapi kalau Light-kun sendiri merasa tersiksa jika terus memendamnya, lebih baik Light-kun memilih jalan yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Ujar L, "Yaitu mencintai Sayu walaupun menentang dunia."

**-xxx-**

Di kediaman Yagami, seorang wanita dengan rambut _blonde_-nya berjalan kesana kemari dengan resahnya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Misa telah berbuat jahat. Misa tidak bermaksud sampai membuat keadaannya menjadi seperti ini."

Kembali Misa berjalan mondar-mandir kesana dan kemari.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Yagami terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok suami-istri yang merupakan ayah dan ibu Light/Sayu.

"Lho? Amane-san?" tanya Sachiko Yagami ibu Light.

"A-aah! Maaf mengganggu, Misa disini menunggu Light-kun." Jawab Misa dengan senyuman manis yang menjadi harga jualnya.

"waah, bukankah gadis ini seorang artis idola?" tanya Soichiro Yagami pada istrinya.

"Ya, Amane-san ini adalah pacar Light lho yah."

"Benarkah?"

Misa cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Eh? I-iya! Misa kekasih Light-kun. Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri, saya Misa Amane."

Misa membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Lalu kemana Light?"

Misa mulai bingung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari mulut Sachiko a.k.a Ibu Light.

"Tadi.. emm.. Light-kun sedang.."

Baru saja Misa ingin membuat alasan, suara orang yang familiar di telinga Misa terdengar dari ambang pintu.

"Ayah? Ibu?"

Light memasang raut wajah yang kaget saat mendapati ayah dan juga ibunya telah pulang dari menginap dirumah pamannya.

"Light? kau sudah pulang ternyata. Kemana Sayu? biasanya dia sudah pulang sekolahkan jam segini?"

Tanya ayah Light sambil menaruh mantelnya di tempat penyimpanan mantel.

Light menunjukkan raut wajah yang susah untuk dijelaskan.

Misa yang melihatnya menghampiri Light.

"Light-kun, ada apa?"

Light menatap dingin ke arah Misa. Misa tersentak dengan tatapan Light yang seolah-olah menyalahkannya.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

**-xxx-**

'PLAK'

Suara tamparan keras terdengar menggema sampai ke ujung ruangan.

Misa saja yang berada di luar ruangan, bisa mendengarnya. Hingga hatinya sedikit cemas.

"APA MAKSUDMU LIGHT?"

Tak disangka-sangka, seorang Soichiro Yagami seorang Kepala Pusat Penyelidikan Kepolisian Jepang yang terkenal sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya dan selalu membanggakan kedua anaknya menampar keras pipi kanan Light hingga meninggalkan bekas merah samar.

Light memegang pipinya yang memerah, tanpa merasakan sakit dibagian yang terkena tamparan.

Baginya lebih sakit bila dia terus memendam perasaannya terhadap Sayu.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, aku dan Sayu saling mencintai. Aku mohon, izinkan aku menjalani hubungan dengan Sayu."

Light dengan wajahnya yang serius menatap wajah ayahnya yang sudah dirasuki setan amarah.

Sachiko ibunya, hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"KAU TIDAK SADAR DENGAN APA YANG KAU KATAKAN LIGHT? KALIAN INI.."

"Aku tahu ayah! Aku tahu ini salah! Aku tahu bahwa kami ini adik-kakak!"

Potong Light lirih dengan setiap penekanan di semua kata-katanya. Dia hanya bisa menunduk pilu dan mengepal tangannya.

"Kumohon, aku benar-benar mencintai Sayu! Restuilah kami berdua."

Light memohon kepada ayahnya. Baru pertama kali seorang Light Yagami membungkuk memohon kepada orang lain.

Hanya demi Sayu, apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Light, kau ini anak ayah.. Dan Sayu juga.. anak ayah.. Tapi kalian.."

Soichiro mulai melemah karna tak tega melihat Light yang kini berlutut dihadapannya dan meninggalkan setetes benih air mata yang cepat-cepat dihapus oleh Light.

"Sekarang, dimana Sayu?"

Tanya Sachiko yang mulai berbicara sambil menghapus air matanya yang meleleh di lekuk wajahnya.

Light langsung terdiam sejenak. Bingung harus bagaimana ia menjelaskannya.

"Sayu.. Sekarang Sayu berada di rumah L, dia kehilangan kesadaran dan belum sadar sampai sekarang."

Kedua orang tua Light-pun terkejut saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Sa-Sayu kenapa? Ada apa dengannya Light?"

Sachiko langsung memegang kedua bahu Light dan mengguncangnya pelan. Terpancar kekhawatiran dalam raut wajah Sachiko.

"Sayu terkena Anemia akut. Sekarang L sedang mengobatinya."

Jawab Light dengan wajahnya yang kembali menyiratkan penyesalan.

"Ayo kita segera kesana."

Tanpa aba-aba Soichiro langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Tunggu Ayah, bagaimana dengan masalah ini?"

Tanya Sachiko panik. Light hanya diam terduduk, dan menghela nafas pendek.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita lihat keadaan Sayu terlebih dahulu."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Light-kun?"

Tanya Misa cemas melihat Light yang berjalan lesu dengan wajahnya yang beraut sesal.

Tiba-tiba mata_ hezle _ Light menatap dengan lembut mata _oral green _milik Misa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Misa, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang." Light mengusap lembut rambut Misa.

Misa tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Light barusan.

Baru pertama kali pria _stoic _itu bersikap lembut padanya. Sungguh itu membuat Misa menjadi bahagia. Walau ia tahu, sebentar lagi ia harus melepaskan cintanya pada Light.

Karna hati Light hanya akan dia berikan pada Sayu. Dan sekarang Misa sudah menyerah untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Light. Baginya kebahagiaan Light lebih penting dari segalanya.

"Light-kun, Misa ingin ikut menjenguk Sayu-chan, boleh kan?"

Tanya Misa dengan mata penuh harap.

Light sedikit mengernyit dan lalu mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Terima kasih Light-kun."

"Hn."

**-xxx-**

Mereka kini sampai di rumah L.

Sachiko memencet bel dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Ryuzaki-san , kau didalam?"

Tanya Soichiro dengan oktaf yang agak tinggi karna sudah tak sabar ingin melihat keadaan Sayu.

Tak lama kemudia, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan L yang sedang mengunyah sepotong cake ukura besar hingga memebuhi mulutnya.

"Hehhahat ha.." (Translate: Selamat da..)

"Bagaimana keadaan Sayu?" "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" "Dimana dia sekarang?"

Belum sempat L menjawab, dia sudah dihujani lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kedua orang tua kakak-adik yang mempunyai cinta terlarang ini.

Tanpa basa-basi Soichiro dan Sachiko langsung masuk kedalam rumah L tanpa mempedulikan yang punya rumah.

Light, Misa dan L hanya bisa menatap pasangan suami-istri yang kelewat panik itu dengan pandangan mengernyit.

"Selamat datang kembali Light-kun, dan kau.. Amane-san kan?"

Misa memerhatikan penampilan L dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Misa, kau tidak sopan."

Sela Light sambil melangkah masuk kedalam meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Misa masih memperhatikan dengan kernyitan didahinya gaya busana L yang hanya memakai baju putih berlengan panjang dan celana _jeans _berwarna biru.

"Ada yang salah dengan saya, Amane-san?" Tanya L dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah! tidak! maaf.. Misa tidak sopan, umm.."

"Panggil saya L, " jawab L setelah tau bahwa Misa ingin memanggil namanya.

"He? Apa L nama panjangmu?" Tanya Misa dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, nama panjang saya sedikit saya rahasiakan. Tapi kalau Amane-san mau, Amane-san bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ryuzaki'. Biasanya saya memakai nama itu di Jepang."

Jelas L pada Misa sambil menguyah satu buah gula batu.

"Baiklah! Misa akan panggil Ryuzaki-san!"

"Ryuzaki saja."

Timpal L.

"Ah! Baiklah, Ryuzaki."

L langsung berbalik membelakangi Misa.

"Ayo masuk."

Ajak L pada Misa. Misa lalu mengikuti L dari belakang.

'Sepertinya Ryuzaki itu orang yang baik' batin Misa dengan wajahnya yang entah mengapa sedikit merona.

**-xxx-**

"Sayu.. bagunlah.."

Sachiko menggenggam tangan Sayu yang dingin dengan erat.

"Kenapa bisa begini Light?"

Tanya Soichiro penuh penuntutan, hingga membuat Light kembali merasa bersalah.

"Ini.. salahku,"

ucap Light lirih.

"Aku yang menyebabkan Sayu jadi seperti ini."

Light menatap penuh tanggung jawab ke wajah ayahnya.

"Kau.. Kau apakan Sayu?"

Suara Soichiro naik dua oktaf lebih tinggi dan tangannya siap menampar kembali wajah Light. Light sudah siap memejamkan matanya menerima pukulan ayahnya.

Namun suara kecil dan lembut menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Ayah.. jangan.. Ayah.."

Sayu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Serentak Ayah dan juga Ibunya menghampiri Sayu yang kini nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal dan mengepul panas.

"Sayu! Sayu kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" Tanya Sachiko dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sayu! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini?" Kini giliran Soichiro yang bertanya.

Sayu diam sejenak dan melirik kesekelilingnya seperti mencari seseorang.

Tentu saja Light yang dicarinya. Namun, Light begitu takut Sayu akan membencinya saat melihat wajah Light.

Jadi dia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa, Ayah.. Ibu.."

Jawab Sayu dengan nada lemah sambil mempersunggingkan senyumannya.

"Maaf Yagami-san, bolehkah aku memeriksa keadaan Sayu sebentar?" L datang dengan membawa peralatannya.

"Y-Ya. Tentu saja Ryuzaki-san." Jawab Sachiko.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Sayu sesudah mencium kening Sayu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sayu? Kau merasakan sakit?"

Tanya L sambil menensi darah Sayu.

"Tidak, hanya badanku lemas dan berat untuk digerakkan." Sayu sedikit mengengkat tangannya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya.

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Setelah beberapa hening, Sayu mulai bertanya.

"Umm.. Kemana.. Kakak?"

Tanyanya tanpa melihat wajah L.

L melirik sedikit wajah Sayu yang memalingkan wajahnya dari L.

"Light-kun ada didepan dengan Amane-san."

'deg'

Sekali lagi Sayu merasa hatinya tersayat.

Lagi-lagi rasa cemburu menggerayanginya.

"oh.."

L melihat ekspresi Sayu yang mulai bersedih.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku ya."

L menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan ke orang lain.

"Ya,"

Sayu membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lembut.

Beberapa menit setelah L keluar, Misa masuk kedalam kamar Sayu.

"Sayu-chan!" Misa mengembangkan senyumannya. Sayu sedikit terkejut melihat Misa yang datang menjenguknya.

"A-Amane-san?"

Misa duduk disamping Sayu.

Keudanya hening. Bingung ingin mengatakan apa, sampai akhirnya Misa membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku Sayu-chan,"

Ucap Misa dengan kepala menunduk.

"E-eeh? untuk apa?"

"Karna aku sudah.. membuat kesalah pahaman antara Sayu-chan dan Light-kun." Misa kembali menatap Sayu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksudmu Amane-san?"

Sayu mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia tak mengerti.

"Yang kau lihat tadi pagi.. itu bukan yang seperti kau lihat.. Akulah yang.. memaksa Light untuk mencium.. menciumku!"

Misa langsung menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

Sayu terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan Misa.

"Light-kun tidak pernah mencintai Misa. Dia hanya mencintaimu Sayu-chan. Hingga dia rela mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang perasaan Light-kun terhadap Sayu-chan kepada Yagami-san."

Kali ini Sayu benar-benar tersentak.

"Kak Light bilang pada Ayah dan Ibu?"

Suara Sayu naik oktaf lebih tinggi saking kagetnya.

Misa hanya mengangguk.

"Bodoh! Kakak Bodoh! Sekarang dimana dia?"

Sayu bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya, namun tubuhnya mulai oleng karna masih lemas.

"Sayu-chan!" Untung Misa segera menangkap tubuh Sayu.

"Kau masih belum sehat Sayu-chan."

"Tapi.."

"Kau ingin marah padaku?"

Suara yang familiar terdengar dari ambang pintu.

"Kak.. Kak Light?"

Misa langsung tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat ia duduk.

"Light-kun, ucapkan apa yang ingin Light-kun ucapkan! Misa akan mendoakan kalian berdua."

Misa dengan senyuman manisnya pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Kini hening menyertai mereka.

"Maafkan aku Sayu,"

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Light.

Light mendekat dan duduk disamping Sayu.

"..."

Sayu hanya diam dan mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Light.

"Kau.. masih marah padaku?"

Tanya Light sambil mengehla nafas panjang.

"..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sayu.."

"..."

Sayu masih tidak menjawab.

Samapi akhirnya jemari lentik Light menyentuh dagu Sayu, mengarahkannya menatap wajah Light.

Ternyata wajah Sayu kini sudah sangat memerah.

Light tersenyum simpul.

"Wajahmu merah lho.."

"Huh! Diam!"

Sayu memalingkan kembali wajahnya.

Light menggenggam tangan Sayu. Kali ini ia tidak memberontak.

Diciumnya punggung tangan Sayu oleh Light.

"Aku mencintaimu Sayu. Sungguh aku mencintaimu."

Dada Sayu berdebar saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Light.

Sayu kini menatap wajah Light yang sedang tersenyum lemmbut ke arahnya.

Membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Kak Light bodoh!"

Light mencibir ketika jawaban yang diberikan Sayu malah berupa ejekan.

"Heeh! Kok aku malah dikatai bodoh?"

Light mencubit kedua pipi Sayu.

"Tanpa kuberitahu-pun, kau pasti sudah tahu kan apa jawabanku?"

Wajah memerah Sayu saat mengatakan itu membuat Light tidak tahan untuk mencium gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Dicumnya bibir ranum Sayu sekilas. Hingga membuat wajah Sayu merona merah panas.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan restu Ayah dan Ibu, karna itu.."

Light merogoh sakunya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sayu membelalakkan matanya saat benda berkilau berwujud 'emas' itu terpampang didepannya disertai dengan lamaran dari orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Tak kuasa air matanya jatuh membasahi lekuk wajahnya.

Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang telah banjir oleh benih air mata.

Light tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut Sayu.

"Sayu?"

Light melepaskan kedua tangan Sayu yang menutupi wajahnya.

Menampakkan wajah Sayu yang banjir oleh air mata.

Tiba-tiba Sayu memeluk erat tubuh Light.

"Tentu saja mau!"

Light tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari Sayu.

Dan dimalam yang cerah diselimuti bintang,

akhirnya perasaan Sayu terbalas.

***o*o*o* 1 Years Later *o*o*o***

"Waaa.. Mempelai pria dan wanitanya keluar!" "Selamaat"

Sekarang adalah hari bahagia bagi kedua orang manusia yang telah menapaki cinta yang penuh pertentangan.

Sayu dan Light akhirnya melangsungkan pernikahan di Kota _ Maidstone-Inggis , _dekat dengan Sungai _Medway._ Mereka tidak mau membuat malu orang tua mereka karna omongan orang-orang yang menentang hubungan mereka.

"Sayu! Lempar bunganya!"

Panggil Ledner seorang teman Sayu, yang baru ia kenal di kota _Maidstone _ini.

Sayu dengan gaun pernikahan yang sera putih, dan dihiasi dengan mawar-mawar putih dan rambutnya yang bergelombang seperti putri dongeng yang dapat meluluhkan setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya.

Light-pun tak kalah menarik perhatian. Dia yang memakai jass putih dengan dihiasi mawar-mawar putih dan wajahnya yang tak bisa diragukan lagi ketampanannya dan kharismanya yang membuat semua wanita yang melihatnya iri kepada Sayu karna dapat bersanding dengan makhluk yang begitu indah untuk dipandang.

Sayu melempar rangkaian bunga _Cytrus _ke arah para wanita yang berebut ingin mendapatkannya.

Akhirnya yang mendapatkan bunga itu adalah..

"Misa dapat!"

Semua wanita bertepuk tangan.

"Siapa yang ingin kau ajak menikah Misa?" Tanya Matsuda teman Light.

"umm~ Misa ingin menikah dengan Ryuzaki!" Misa langsung memeluk tangan L.

L hanya membelalakkan matanya yang bercelak hitam itu.

Sayu dan Light yang melihatnya di kendaraan tertawa kecil.

"Sayu, aku akan membahagiakanmu."

Light menatap wajah Sayu lembut.

"Aku juga.. Light"

Dan ciuman lembut dari mereka berdua, adalah awal baru dimana adanya dua orang manusia yang memulai cinta dari hubungan yang tak mesti adanya.

**~OWARI**~

**Akhirnya~ Akhirnya~ ukh~ ukh~ ukh~ -geplaked- TTwTT**

**Maafkan saya, ya.. kalau endingnya kurang.. ya.. kurang memuaskan.. = =a **

**Abis.. Puegelnya minta ampun nulis ini Fict! =.='' *ga boleh ngeluh***

**Tapi.. rasanya satu beban hilang sudah~ :d**

**Rencananya, Nanti el mau bikin lagi Fict di fandom DN tentunya, dan ceritanya merupakan lanjutan dari Fict ini.. :D**

**Pairingnya adalah... Near x Kira! XD**

**Near itu anak dari Light sama Sayu yang cacat. (tentu saja, karna perkawinan sedarah).**

**Dan Kira anak dari Wammy House yang nantinya akan membuat Near mengenal kehidupan di luar sana,**

**Nah.. selanjutnya.. nanti baca sendiri pas el buat Fict nya ya~ XD *padahal ga ada yang tertarik.***

**Nah, sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita~**

**Jangan merindukan EL ya~ *gebuked* *ga ada yang merindukan orang mesum macam kau***

**Yok..**

**Untuk menutup Fict ini,**

**Saya ucapkan terimakasih sedalam-dalamnya bagi para Redears dan Reviewers *bungkuk dalam-dalam***

**Terima kasih semuanya~**

**Sampai Berjumpa Lagi~**

**Selamat Tinggal~**

**Adios~**

**Abang kenek: "Neng, bisnya udah mau berangjat neng!"**

**el: Iye bang!**

**Dadaaa! **

**EH! lupa!**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAWAN-KAWAN!**

**INGAT!**

**REVIEW!**

**Kata terakhir dari saya, **

**REEEEVIIEEEW!**

**(^o^)/**


End file.
